Perfection is What She Needed
by Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish
Summary: Another Look onto our favorite drama king and his queen. Though not in the exboyfriends eyes, but more of a current BF if she keeps her thoughts to herself. What does she really think of her Blair's boyfriend and their relationship. BlairChuck


These two inspire me to right so much .

Our favorite Couple(well mine) look at by another person.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Genre: General/Romance

Pov: Serena

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters.

* * *

What words would she use to describe Chuck Bass?

Pig

Creep, Disgusting

Vile, Evil, Repugnant

Dangerous, Bad, Spiteful, Pervert

Trash, Unpropitious, Bastard, Womanizer, Wicked

Slime, Destructive, Harmful, catastrophic, Twisted, Baneful,

Obscene, Damnable, Unpleasant, Corrupted, Hateful, Heinous, Loathsome,

Asshole, Sick, Low, Malicious, No Good, Obscene, Offensive, Poison,

Insensitive, Vicious, Revolting, Sinful, Devil, Foul, Heartless, Repulsive, Villainous,

The list could go on. She hated him he was just so Chuck. She didn't know what Blair saw in him. All she saw was a drunken ass pig, feeling up her best friend. Blair could do a thousand times better, she seriously could get any guy if she wanted them. Not counting Nate of Dan, but they didn't count.

But she could have any guy, and she chose him.

She was more than willing to set her up on a date, with one of Dan's artist buddies. He was nice, sweet, a southern gentlemen. He is perfect for her, just what she needed. He was perfect for her, and didn't Blair always say if it's not perfection why settle for it.

Chuck was the farthest thing perfection, and that's what Blair always wanted. Perfect, order, understanding, and smoothness, all Chuck did was mess thing up for her. Because of him Blair was now usually late, with her lipstick smudged, hair ruffled, and dressed always wrinkled. With Chuck at her side with his hair messy, scarf uneven, jacket scuffed up, and remains of lipstick on his lips.

It was like they made out in a limo every chance they got. She held a snort, more like they had sex every time they entered a Limo.

She didn't blame Blair, because you couldn't. Blair was Blair, she was an innocent girl easily corrupted and turned. If she was raised by anyone else other than her parents, she swore Blair would be a completely different person.

It went against all reasoning for Blair to go out with Chuck.

Blair loved perfection; Chuck was not perfect she was sure he wasn't human.

Blair loved having attention; the only time he gave her attention was if she was wearing a revealing outfit, or if another guy was involved.

Blair thought sex should be special and important, things most have changed because the last time she checked having sex every 3 hours was not special.

Blair loved being in control, Chuck had always been the puppet master never the puppet.

She just could not see the reasoning.

Blair needed logical, strait reasoning thinking guy, Chuck's logical thinking was well his actions turned into thoughts.

Blair could do so much better, Blair deserved perfection. But it was like she refused it.

She frowned; she wouldn't dare say any of this to Blair. It wasn't her right. Though she was Blair's Best friend, she was the reason why Nate and Blair broke up.

She had no right to tell Blair, the man she "loved" was a piece of crap and she could do so much better. That didn't mean she couldn't tell Katie and Is that _she saw a guy with strong resemblance to Chuck, walking around with a 90 pound red head._

Blair was oblivious to Chuck, and maybe in few years, if they were still together that long, she would have the guts to tell Blair, what she thought of them together. But for now a happy insane Blair, was better than a sad logical Blair, right?

She paused taking a sip of her Champagne.

Another word to describe Chuck Bass was False. He was false happiness toward Blair. No one could ever be with Chuck and be truly happy. It wasn't logical.

She glanced at the two, Blair playing with his scarf, while his hand was going up and down her thigh; she had his undivided attention, in till a 17 year old slut would walk in the room. They weren't the perfect couple; they were just a bump in Blair's perfect life.

* * *

And this is not how I view chuck, this how I think Serena views him.

I hope you all like this.


End file.
